(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of treating depression with luteinizing hormone-releasing hormone.
(B) Prior Art
The most extensively used method for treating moderate to severe depression involves the administration of tricyclic antidepressant agents. Examples of such agents are amitriptyline, nortriptyline, imipramine, desipramine and doxepin. These drugs, however, have several disadvantages. Among the serious disadvantages are a delayed onset of effectiveness of one to two weeks, and side effects such as atropine-like side effects, e.g., dry mouth, tachycardia, etc., and central nervous system side effects, e.g., parkinsonism, drowsiness, etc.
Consequently, efforts have recently been made to develop an improved method for treating depression. For example, see N. P. Plotalkoff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,549, issued June 5, 1973 relating to the treatment of depression with thyrotropin releasing agent. However, none of these recent efforts have replaced or supplemented the above mentioned method.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method of treating depression, especially one which would have a rapid onset of effectiveness and would be free of the above mentioned side effects of the tricyclic antidepressants. The present invention provides such a method.